This application relates to a fastening device for a child vehicle seat and to a child vehicle seat with such fastening device.
It is known to equip child seats with connecting elements which allow a rigid attachment of the child seat to anchoring means which are arranged at the vehicle, for example in the gap between back cushion and seat cushion of a vehicle seat. Such fastening system for a child vehicle seat is known under the term ISOFIX.
For child seats which are connectable with a vehicle by using ISOFIX or a comparable system, it is desirable to provide for an adaptation to as many different seat bench and ISOFIX anchoring geometries as possible. The resulting connection between the child seat and the vehicle should be as firm and rigid as possible.
In this connection it is known, for example, from EP 0 970 842 B1, EP 1 369 293 B1 and DE 196 46 621 C1 to design a fastening device for a child seat with a translatory or a rotatory degree of freedom. EP 0 979 842 B1, for example, describes a translatory shiftability of a seat by using guide rails. EP 1 369 293 B1 describes a translatory and a rotatory movement of a fastening device by using a carriage rotatably connected with a child seat frame. DE 196 46 621 C2 describes a pivotable element which consists of two unilaterally mounted lever arms, which are connected with each other by an interconnecting element.
From the documents EP 1 344 679 A2 and EP 1 369 294 A1 child vehicle seats are known, which each comprise a tube arrangement for attaching the child vehicle seat to vehicle-mounted anchoring means.